


Art for Crowley's Downtime by Jj1564

by millygal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Crowley and Juliet have some downtime.





	Art for Crowley's Downtime by Jj1564

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JJ1564](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/gifts).



> jj1564 wrote - Crowley's Downtime the other day and I had this overwhelming urge to illustrate Juliet and Crowley playing, I had issues with Juliet's limbs, so I went with close up work instead. either way, Jj honey - here are the King of Hell and his favourite hound to go with your drabble :)
> 
> Juliet is actually based off of a Lupe Pet from the game Neopets (Not that I ever EVER played that game, of course ;D)
> 
> The scanned and the photographed version of the art simply because I don't know which one you'd prefer :)
> 
> And at some point I'm going to have Juliet 'Puppy Training' Growley ;)
> 
> FIC - https://jj1564.livejournal.com/310727.html#t3412679


End file.
